Information handling device manufacturers provide users with limited device privileges, restricting access to device files, hardware, and software applications. Limiting user privileges protects the integrity of devices and facilitates more effective technical support. Root access to a device provides full control over a device. Consumers are generally only granted “user” level privileges, which provide a high level of functionality, but does not allow for full control over all aspects of a particular device. As such, a typical information handling device is configured to allow limited access and modify (e.g., install device updates or applications) a device without providing any form of root access.